


Detour

by EchoPhoenix



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Lots of creeping, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Strong Language, Venom wants to eat the reader, all the best stuff, so does Eddie but in different ways ;), y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoPhoenix/pseuds/EchoPhoenix
Summary: Running had been a sort of sanctuary for you in the big city. A way to ground yourself and to remind you of home. You used to hate the exercise, loath it even. You would have to be forced out of bed like a small child on the first day of school. But eventually it became a morning ritual and in a matter of months you didn’t know what you would do without it.It was a place of solace in the hectic machine that never ceased. It’s where you found your joy, like a daisy growing from a crack in concrete.However, that was until you felt those eyes.





	1. Into The Dark

Running had been a sort of sanctuary for you in the big city. A way to ground yourself and to remind you of home. You used to hate the exercise, loath it even. You would have to be forced out of bed like a small child on the first day of school. But eventually it became a morning ritual and in a matter of months you didn’t know what you would do without it.

It was a place of solace in the hectic machine that never ceased. It’s where you found your joy, like a daisy growing from a crack in concrete.

However, that was until you felt those eyes.

You didn’t know exactly where the logic defying feelings emanated from but you knew they were there. You knew that he was there.

There was a particular street that had, until recently, been just like any other street. There was the possibly a little too friendly neighbor, a few kids who would sometimes play kickball on the sidewalk (to the dismay to many pedestrians) and an old lady who would always attend her begonias. 

The sensation of being watched had haunted you for just over two weeks, always making you turn and check behind you. No matter how many times you glanced southward you were alone. Everyone was minding their own business. You chalked it up to paranoia, ignored it.

This would be the biggest mistake you ever made.

It was a bitter October morning as you ran down the street. The cool air assaulted your lungs as you swallowed deeply. The sun was close to peeking above the horizon though in the jungle of apartment blocks it was still firmly bathed in purple darkness.  
You soon arrived at the street you despised. The darkness seemed thicker here and there was a certain atmosphere that was different today. You brushed off the feeling of unease as you jogged; all the while you watched the apartment buildings, eyes narrowed. In hindsight, it was almost as though you were daring something to happen.

Too focused on the ominous windows, you collided with something tall and hard. You let out a yell of surprise and attempted to lurch back but alas, to no avail. Two strong hands gripped your forearms, half steadying you and half holding you in place.  
If you hadn’t been clad in an insulated jacket you would’ve felt the foreign moistness of the stranger’s hands that went past simply sweaty palms.

“Sorry,” You muttered before determinately stepping back, breaking the strangers grip.

The stranger, whose face was obscured by a dense hood, was whispering unintelligibly under his breath. Your brow creased and you took another step back. Your primal instinct kicked in and told you to get the fuck out of there.

Without another word you sidestepped the stranger and broke into a run, your heart beating rapidly in your chest. You made it only a few feet before your legs were taken out from under you and you came crashing unceremoniously to the ground.

You let out a strangled scream as you were pulled down the pavement. The side of your cheek was grazed and crimson began to drip onto your jacket. You were lifted so that you were eyelevel with the man who’d grabbed you with such dexterity that it almost didn’t seem human.

You looked down and suddenly your screams of terror died in your throat. You were being restrained with an obsidian black substance which pulsated ominously. You let out a whimper as you finally looked at the face of the person -if you could even call it that- who held you.

A mask like face which seemed to inhibit all light, absorb it. It was only noticeable because it was darker than the morning dawn. Its eyes were milky white and curled at the very tips. You felt as though they were x-raying you with how closely they studied you; a lion with a gazelle. Possibly the most unsettling aspect of the creature were its teeth- row upon row of razor sharp canines. They were reminiscent of the sharks you saw on Animal Planet, though you’d hoped you would never be close enough to such teeth to make the connection.

Its eyes squinted and a great smile split across its features to reveal rancid breath. You attempted to turn away but the moist muscle met your skin in an almost gentle caress.

“Yes,” The thing positively beamed. “We’ve waited for this for a long time…”

Suddenly, the world went black.

***

Eddie Brock hadn’t been taking his new situation well to say the least. He hadn’t been even slightly prepared for the pain the creature -whomst he’d taken to calling Venom- had inflicted on him and his everyday life. Once a curious and extroverted member of society, always striding to discover the truth for the people, Eddie now had taken to the hermit lifestyle. He refused to leave his apartment despite how much the voice in the back of his head urged him too.

Despite this Eddie stood firm in his refusal. He had cashed in all of the vacation days he’d spent years collecting for a special occasion, all the nights worked late and all the overtime. All for some creature that now inhabited his brain.

Each morning he would sit at the window and watch the world through slanted blinds, wishing to be out there. Craving conversation with someone other than the symbiote that he currently shared his body and mind with. Above all, he yearned for touch, some kind of human connection.

That’s where you came in. Each morning you’d run down the street and for those few seconds Eddie would feel lighter, more himself than he had been in a long time. He would watch you; almost pressing his face up against the window in his more desperate times. But in a blink of an eye you would round the corner and be gone until the next day.

Today, however, was different.

It was early, 5am to be precise, and Eddie was lying in bed staring at the crack that ran throughout his ceiling. It was still dark outside and the chill bit into his very bones. All of it was welcome however- Eddie had never been afraid of the dark nor the cold.

“Eddie…” That voice came echoing through his head.

“Go away,” Eddie muttered under his breath before rolling over onto his side.

“You know she’s coming soon.” The intrusive voice continued whispering.

“I don’t care.” Eddie cared more than he wished to admit.

“Don’t lie to me Eddie; I’m right here in your mind.” Eddie attempted to ignore Venom, pushing the pillow over his head as if this would freeze the symbiote out. “You want her just as much as me.”

Eddie sat up straight, his bare back leaning against the wall. “Yeah, but I don’t want to fucking eat her,”

Silence after that. Eddie let out a huge rattling sigh before pushing himself off the bed and padding over to the window; he cursed Venom the whole way. Maybe he didn’t want to kill you, but he did want you. Whether it was the symbiote or lack of human connections in the last week but he had been torn down to his base desires and right now they were food, sleep, and sex.

Two of those he could actually satisfy. 

“Eddie…”

“No!” Eddie almost screamed, his knuckles bone white from tension. “I won’t let…” His voice swiftly faded when he saw you turn the corner at the end of the street. You were never this early. In that moment, he forgot about Venom, the pain he was feeling, everything. There was only you.

“Then you leave me no choice.”

Eddie was suddenly enveloped in darkness. He could only see what was happening from a distance, like a TV screen across a soccer field. Sound was muffled and Eddie was now completely and wholly alone. Panic flared in him as he attempted to regain control but alas, the symbiote was too strong.

“No, no, no, no!” Eddie screamed into the abyss. 

“You’ll thank me for this later, Eddie.”

And despite all of his screaming and yelling, Eddie was shut out completely.


	2. The Dark is Where The Monsters Thrive

Eddie awoke from a deep slumber with the rattling breath of a drowning man. He gasped, his chest rising and falling as sweat dripped from his brow. His heart was hammering as he pushed himself into a sitting position. His head felt although it were split in two by the raucous headache he now sported. He massaged his temples in swift circles to dull the pain. He had little recollection of the morning despite desperately tried to remember. 

It was dark outside; the pearly moonlight illuminated his small apartment in a luminescent glow. It all seemed normal, a bit of a mess as most houses tend to be when a person’s been confined to them for two weeks. But despite this Eddie knew that there was something increasingly wrong.

“What did you do?” Eddie demanded to the empty room. 

“Nothing you didn’t want,” Venom replied in its dark voice. “Only I decided to take it into my own hands.” Despite not being able to see the symbiote Eddie could tell that its jaws would be curled into a self-satisfied smile.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back to him; you on your daily jog and Venom’s ominous promise. 

Eddie positively jumped from the bed, raking his fingers through his hair as he did so. He began searching the apartment for any sign of what Venom may have done with you. First he checked for any signs of crimson on the floorboards, nothing. Then it was the fridge as Venom had more than once stored raw flesh in the thing. Yet again, nothing. Eddie clenched his fists.

“What did you do?!” Eddie roared, turning to stare into the mirror only to be met with the dark vision of his counterpart. It only sneered at him. Eddie smashed his fists against the mirror, allowing a spider web of cracks to rivet throughout it. “Tell me!”

“This is a two way street, Eddie,” Venom replied though after a moment Eddie understood perfectly what the creature meant.

He hated going through the creatures memories as he knew that with each deep dive he would become closer to it. That if the time ever came for him to be able to remove the symbiote it would be harder as their very DNA would be bonded. But at this very moment Eddie nought cared. 

Eddie closed his eyes, concentrating on his memory. After a moment he could see you through Venom’s eyes, your eyes wary but no less beautiful. You had run away from him -no, venom- but been dragged back. You were bleeding from your cheek. It hurt Eddie to see the fear you stared at him through Venom’s eyes with contempt held in your gaze. 

Eddie knew it wasn’t directed at him but all the same it pained him.

Venom had knocked you out with one brisk hit to the back of the head. You had slumped into it’s body and swiftly been dragged to the basement of the apartment building where you’d been tied and gagged.

“Better go get her, Eddie.” The creature purred. Eddie was almost out the door when it added, “Don’t forget the first aid kit.”

***

You awoke with a start. You ached all over but specifically the base of your skull was throbbing; with every pulse you feared you may pass out once again. You attempted to raise a hand and massage you temples but alas, to no avail. You looked down to see that your arms had been bound in thick duct tape and upon closer inspection your legs were too. 

Your chest began to rise and fall and you felt panic coursing through your veins. You tried to yell for help but found, like your wrists, your mouth had been taped shut. You endeavoured to break it, but alas, to no avail. You were well and truly trapped.  
The room was pitch black aside from the blinking lights of the boiler and electrical unit. You attempted to keep yourself from panicking but you couldn’t halt your rattling breaths nor the panic that you seemed wholly fueled on.

You had no idea how long you had been there, hours or mere minutes, before the sound of hurried footsteps graced your ears from somewhere outside the door. You remained stock still, your eyes wide, in a vain attempt to make something out through the darkness.

The door opened wide, cutting a shard of light through the impenetrable blackness. Alas, it was short lived as you had only just begun to make out a tall, stocky figure before the door was slammed shut.

There was a scuffling from near the door and with a click the whole room was illuminated by luminescent lights. You tried to shield your eyes, for a moment forgetting that you were bound to a rather uncomfortable chair. You squinted, allowing your eyes to adjust to the light.

“Oh fuck,” He muttered under his breath. “Oh Jesus Christ.” He continued in low tones as he slowly made his way toward you. You leaned back in your chair, attempting to put as much distance as possible between you. “No, no, no, no… You’re okay, you’re okay.” His words were soothing and his eyes kind. 

Despite this, you weren’t feeling all that warm toward anyone who wasn’t rushing to remove your bonds. Your eyebrows creased as you watched him kneel before you.

“What’ve you done?!” The man yelled to no one in particular. “What do you mean ‘I wanted this’?! I didn’t want any of this.” He crouched in front of you despite your attempts to distance yourself. “Of course I’m going to take off her bindings… no, we’re not doing that… just shut up!” He screamed the last words and you flinched.

“Okay, I can explain. I’m gonna take off your gag now; promise me you won’t scream. If you scream it’ll get angry.” He watched you with such concerning eyes that you almost believed he wasn’t a madman. 

You nodded all the same.

“Alright. One, two… three.” And with that he ripped the duct tape from your lips. You ignored the momentary stinging pain as you breathed deeply; the man continued to study you. You, however, remained silent.

“It’s okay now, I promise. You’ll be fine,” He murmured in a tender voice.

“Please let me go,” You whispered, your eyes brimming with unshed tears.

“I’ll- I’ll try,” His voice was weak and his declaration even weaker. He bit his lip, his eyes darting from your face and to your bindings. “Yes, I’m going to let her go!” He suddenly exclaimed.

“Thank you,” You murmured, deciding that what you were honestly feeling -terror and indignation- best not be voiced for now.

“Don’t thank me,” The man uttered as he swift and nimble fingers moved to your bindings. “Not yet.”

The pads of his fingers had just reached the duct tape when something strange happened. His hand began straining against a foreign force. He grimaced, now his whole arm tensed with the attempt to reach your bindings. You watched in horror as a black aura began to emit from him.

“No!” The man yelled to the almost empty room.

“What’s-” Your question was cut short however as you screamed.

The man flew across the room like a ragdoll tossed by a screaming toddler. He yelled as his arms were pinned against the wall. He attempted to break free of imaginary bonds but alas, nothing. You saw darkness clouding his vision, the whites of his eyes gradually turning to black.

It was his voice, however, that rattled you the most.

“We don’t want you to go just yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks! I really appreciate it! I would also like to say the reason that the chapters have been so short is because this is my "test site" for tumblr! Posting fanfic's on here to Gage the response for tumblr when the movie comes out.
> 
> But with that being said, I still appreciate all of you who took the time to click this and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ http://its-negans-lucille.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

You had passed out almost immediately after you had seen the gelatinous face of Venom. Your neck lulled back at an unnatural angle and your mouth was wide open. The look of terror was somehow still present on your unconscious features.

Eddie fell from the wall, scraping his knees on the concrete as he was sent sprawled to the ground. His heart was pounding as he looked at your pale form. He scurried over to you and pressed his hand at the base of your neck so you faced one another.

“She’ll be fine,” Venom whispered from the dark corners of Eddie’s mind. Eddie, however, chose to ignore it.

He pressed two fingers to the right of your throat and sure enough there was a faint, yet present, pulse. Eddie let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back on his haunches. He raked a hand through his tousled hair and simply watching you for a time. 

So many thoughts were rocketing around his eye and yet despite this he had no idea what he was to do. There you were, the woman he had been yearning for; but this was not how he had pictured it. No, not at all. 

Despite himself, Eddie wanted to keep you. Wanted you to remain here. He tried to rationalise himself, vainly attempting to tell himself that it wasn’t him who wanted to keep you there but Venom. 

“That’s not entirely true though, is it, Eddie?” The traitorous voice from the depths of his mind murmured. 

“Shut up,” Eddie ground out through gritted teeth.

“You crave her as much as me,” Venom continued. “Did I not tell you that this was for both of us?”

“We can’t keep her here!” Eddie cried, leaping to his feet as he did so and beginning to pace the basement.

“Why not?” It reasoned. “What’s stopping us?” 

“The law!” Eddie retorted in a positively desperate voice.

“We’ve been above the law for a long time, Eddie.” Its darkness seemed to caress the light that Eddie so desperately attempted to protect. “And I think you know that.”

Eddie held his breath and closed his eyes. The darkness was becoming more and more welcoming to him nowadays. He would tell himself that it was Venom’s influence on him that was making him feel that way but deep down he new the truth. He had been acquainted with the darkness for a long time. Venom had simply been the force that had given him to tools to fully baptism himself in it.

Eddie nodded, his mind momentarily seeming blurred. “Okay… okay fine.”

“I knew you’d come around.”

And in that moment Eddie had an inkling that he’d made a very big mistake.

***

You woke up to a stinging sensation on your cheek.

Your eyes opened immediately and you drew back from the source of pain. Your brows knitted together and your chest heaved as you saw the man -or beast, you weren’t sure- watch you with soft hazel eyes. 

He had drawn a chair beside you and a first aid kit lay on his lap. Held in one raised hand was a cotton pad with what seemed like antiseptic on it. You watched suspiciously as he raised his hands in surrender.

“Your cheek- it got roughed up… I want to help,” His voice was low, in an almost embarrassed whisper. 

“What the fuck happened earlier?” You queried, your eyes darting from the brick wall which this man had been pinned up against just minutes (hours?) earlier. The memories had just flooded back to you.

“Oh…” The man’s voice trailed off as he avoided your harsh gaze. “That.”

“Yes I mean ‘that’.” You replied incredulously.

“That was, uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck almost like an embarrassed teenager. “Venom.”

“Venom?” You repeated.

“Yes.” He replied. The stranger was obviously unwilling to go into further detail at this very moment. “I’m Eddie.” The man ventured after a few moments of pregnant silence.

Your heart was pounding as the reality of the situation finally dawned on you. This man wasn’t going to let you go; not if he were introducing himself like a teen to their crush. Eddie was simply an accomplice to the thing that seemed to have such a hold on him. You were alone with no rescue in sight. Just you and your own wits tied to a chair in an abandoned basement somewhere in central Manhattan. 

“Shut up…” Eddie murmured under his voice.

“Does it… does it talk to you?” You asked in a tentative almost sweet voice. Your mind was turning like a great machine, trying to determine a way out of this situation.

“Yes.” Eddie shook his head as he said so, as if to get rid of a non-existent bothersome fly.

“Is it talking to you right now?” You queried in your softest voice.

Eddie simply nodded in reply.

“What’s it saying?” You continued. You knew that you needed them to trust you if you wanted to ever leave this concrete prison.

“Bad, bad things… you don’t want to know,” Eddie replied, his eyes finally meeting your own. You nodded. “I’m gonna, uh, you know.” He gestured to your cheek.

“Oh yeah, yeah.” You nodded and leaned your head to the side. “Go for it.”

***

As you tilted your neck, exposing your jugular to him and Eddie couldn’t help but lick his lips. Whether it was the Venom in him or not, you were just delectable. He could barely stop the blood rushing to his cock as dabbed the cotton to your cheek.

You let out a soft hiss but Eddie continued none the less. 

You were breathing heavily as he moved the soft material over the wound. Eddie could almost hear Venom licking his lips as it watched you. He watched as you avoided his gaze and despite the unsavoury situation this hurt Eddie. He had not harmed you in anyway. At least, Eddie hadn’t; he couldn’t speak for Venom. 

Little did Eddie know that the animalistic hunger that was often prominent in the Symbiote’s large milky eyes was now present in his own. 

As Eddie finished he feathered his fingers over your now clean wound. He felt a jolt rush through him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. 

You turned to look at him and Eddie was undone. 

“I’ll be back later.” Eddie said hurriedly as he stood and moved to the door in one swift motion.

“But-”

Eddie was already out the door.

He had barely made it to his room before he had freed his bulging length from his pants. Pre-ejaculate was already running down his shaft. Eddie wasted no time rubbing himself with such need that he was sure tomorrow his cock would be chafed.

“Yes…” Venom murmured from the darkness Eddie attempted to ignore.

He imagined you, your fingers tracing his body. Your eyes didn’t hold the fear like before, but deep adoration and a heat that he had a hard time describing. He imagined you licking your lips as you slowly retreated down his body.

It wasn’t Eddie’s hand beating him off, but yours.

He didn’t last long after that.

“Yes! Yes!” Venom cried and Eddie found himself echoing his calls.

He smiled at the dark, desolate apartment, his eyes closed in complete bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I've recently gone back to school so I'm just trying to get back in the swing of things :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, your kudos and most of all your comments. They keep me writing! Drop a follow at my tumblr @http://its-negans-lucille.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie stood outside the 24 hour diner in the pouring rain. The neon lights cast him in an unnatural fluorescent glow. The lights flickered ominously despite the bright colours. The downpour was torrential but he didn’t care as the water drenched his hunched form. Drunkards passed him on the street but none paid Eddie Brock attention. All of them seeing just another man who had most likely come upon hard times judging by the fact he was standing outside of a 24 hour diner in one of the worst storms Manhattan had seen in the current year. 

But Eddie was waiting for someone. Someone of whom he may finally confess his sins.

“Eddie!” The thin, blonde haired woman called, a soft smile caressing her lips. “I almost missed you,” Anne continued as she looked up at her old partner from under her floral umbrella. 

Eddie managed a slight exhale which he attempted to pass as a chuckle despite the fact his eyes were still cold, distant. 

Anne cocked an eyebrow but swiftly smoothed over the expression. “Anyway; why’re you standing out here in the rain?” She asked curiously.

“I was, uh, waiting for you,” Eddie replied. He vainly attempted to soften his angular features into something acute to an easy going expression.

“Why’re you doing this, Eddie?” Venom murmured into the darkest corners of his mind. A nagging headache that would never cease to bombard him with hurt. “You won’t tell Anne anything, will you? You like your little friend too much,” Venom continued. “We like her too much.”

Eddie shook his head as if to rid himself of the symbiote who had become a part of him. 

“Ah, headache. Sorry,” Eddie answered Anne’s concerned sapphire eyes.

“Okay…” She continued studying him, unconvinced. “Anyway, let’s go in and get you warmed up, hm?” She smiled though it didn’t hold the same dazzle that it usually did. 

***

Anne had noticed a change in Eddie since the last time she’d spoken to him. He seemed darker. More withdrawn. She always knew he had the potential to become a hermit but she expected that phase to manifest itself in his eighties. Not early thirties. 

He was on edge as they sat opposite one another in a moth eaten booth with a questionable substance sticking to the table that Anne would rather ignore. He jumped when the waitress asked him what he wanted to order and he seemed to mutter under his breath to himself. This was not out of character per say but Anne had only noticed him do it when he was writing a story he was passionate about. 

“So, what’s up with you?” Anne questioned as she hugged the hot cup of coffee close to her chest. The steam allowed a light blush to rise to her cheeks.

“What’d you mean?” Eddie questioned swiftly, his dark eyes fixed on her with an out of character, almost predatory gaze.

“Woah there, tiger,” Anne forced a chuckle. “Just meant how you’ve you been spending your vacation days recently.” A pause. “What did you think I meant?” Her eyes narrowed over the rim of the chipped mug.

“Ah, sorry. Just not feeling too good lately.” Eddie stared down at his own cup as he said this. 

“Oh really? Why?” Anne knew she was perhaps prying a little but thought it necessary judging her friend and past lover’s current behaviour.

“Ah- just… general stuff. You know?” An unnatural calm had come over Eddie. His eyes were darker than usual and seemed to suck in light from their surroundings. Anne subconsciously leaned back in the booth as an unnatural cold chilled her to her bones.  
There was a brief pause where they simply stared at one another. Anne’s chest was heaving and her heart beating faster and faster and-

“I’m gonna go to the restroom.” Eddie announced as he slid across the booth and stood up.

Before Anne could muster a reply he had disappeared into the dingy bathroom. 

She stood there, her mouth agape by the abrupt nature of the discussion with her friend of almost ten years. He had never acted like this. Eddie was kind, funny and always made her smile on days on days which she didn’t want too. 

This wasn’t her Eddie.

“Tough date?” An elderly waitress carrying a fresh brew of coffee asked as she stood beside the table.

“Yeah… I think so.” Anne continued to eye the bathroom door suspiciously. 

She waited for the waitress to move onto the next booth before slipping out of her own. She moved as nonchalantly as she possibly could to the men’s bathroom door, all the while a perpetual voice in her head queried whether she was really going to check on him. He was a grown man after all and didn’t need a babysitter. 

“Uh- Ma’am that’s the men’s bathro-” 

But too late as Anne had already slipped inside.

The room was dark with only a couple of bright electrical lights which buzzed and flickered ominously. On the side of the stalls there were graphic graffiti that Anne chose to ignore. She closed the door with a soft click. She could hear a soft murmuring by the cracked mirrors.

“Why did we bother to come here, Eddie?” A dark, malevolent voice questioned. It was a voice Anne did not recognise. “We both knew it wouldn’t change anything.”

“But… it’s Anne,” Eddie’s tired voice retorted. 

“But we don’t want Anne anymore, do we?” The voice sent shivers down her spine. The way it pronounced every syllable of her name as it could taste her very soul.

With a deep breath Anne peered around the stall. She clamped her hand to her mouth to stop a scream from escaping her lungs. 

Eddie was hunched over the chipped sink, staring at his pale and sweat clad visage. His eyes were exhausted and he seemed like he hadn’t received a good night’s sleep in weeks. But that wasn’t what shook Anne to her core. No. It was the thing that had manifested itself out of his shoulder.

A glutinous, inky black tendril of an unknown substance had curled and was no staring directly at Eddie who was determinately avoiding its milky white gaze. Its many rows of pearly white teeth stood out against the absorptive black matter. 

“Do we?” It moved closer to Eddie’s face. The man that Anne has loved for so many years shook uncontrollably. 

“No,” He finally coughed out. 

“Then why’re we still here, Eddie?” The thing questioned, cocking its head to one side like a dog. 

“Because...” Eddie’s voice trailed off.

“Exactly.” It licked its lips, dampening the skin before allowing a wide grin on its face.

“Okay, okay… I’ll go and say something came up. And then… and then we can go and see her. Right?” Eddie seemed to be more talking to himself rather than the thing that was latched on his shoulder.

“Right.” And with that the entity that was anchoring itself to Eddie seemed to retract and envelope back into her friend’s shoulder. 

Anne wasted no time in escaping the bathroom and returning to her seat. The old waitress gave her a confused look but thankfully said nothing while Anne attempted to steady her heartrate and recompose herself. She ran a shaking hand over her blonde hair and fiddled idly with the necklace which lay flat on her chest.

Not a minute later Eddie appeared from the bathroom. He looked paler than ever even as he plastered a manufactured smile on his thick lips.

“Something came up,” Eddie stated as he anxiously fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie.

“Oh?” Anne replied, willing her voice to remain steady. “Girlfriend troubles?” She ventured. Surely this person that Eddie and his… companion were discussing must be a girlfriend of sorts. 

“What? No,” Eddie stuttered. “Just work stuff, you know the drill.” His voice was suspiciously light but unlike her Eddie couldn’t hide the slight hint of nerves to his tone.

“Ah, okay.” Anne nodded. She knew full well that Eddie hadn’t been to work in over two weeks. She stood up nonetheless. “We should do this again sometime. Maybe not at a twenty-four hour diner though,” She joked.

“Yeah,” Eddie laughed nervously. “Can you pay? I just really need to get going,” He motioned to the door.

“Oh yeah, sure.”

“I’ll pay you back next time, I promise.” Edie chorused as he opened the door. 

As the door closed Anne studied Eddie as he moved swiftly to his motorcycle which was perched against a neighbouring wall. 

Anne watched as Eddie sped down the street at a rate of knots. She knew what she had to do even if she didn’t like it.

***

You were jerked awake by the sudden slam of the basement door. You hadn’t been able to sleep well over the couple days you’d been held captive. Your eyes were bloodshot and your hair was knotted and now fell around your face. Your arms were chaffed scarlet from attempting to break the bindings that have confined you to this dark place.

“Ah, fuck… sorry,” Eddie announced when he saw your gaze fixed on him. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” He bit his bottom lip nervously before raising a plastic bag held at his side. “I brought you some food. Food aside toast, I mean.” The only means you’d been able to have were toast.

Your eyes widened as the smell of Chinese wafted across the space between you.

“I didn’t know what you liked so I just went for chow mein. Thought it’d be a safe bet,” He continued as he pushed a metal chair opposite your own. “I’m gonna take your gag off now. Don’t scream,”

You nodded fervently, your eyes firmly set on the steaming cardboard box which held the first proper food you’d had in over 48 hours. 

Eddie took the gag off you as gently as he could. You were fairly sure that the only positive thing that would come out of this ordeal is that your moustache hair would never recover.

“Good…” Eddie nodded when you didn’t make a sound. 

“You could, y’know, not gag me next time? I promise I’ll be quiet.” You stated, plastering an innocent look on your exhausted face.

“Maybe,” Eddie murmured as he studied your features. “We’ll see.” You inwardly groaned at that.

“The food?” You asked after he continued to stare at you.

“Oh yeah,” Eddie started and began to unpack the takeout. He ripped a fork from the paper packet from whence it came. He then proceeded to open the oriental box. You could barely stop yourself from salivating from the mere sight of the Chinese cuisine. He twirled the plastic fork in the noodles and held it up, almost like a parent attempting to feed their toddler.

“No way,” You said, your eyes wide with incredulity. “Just take off one hand, okay? I won’t do anything. I promise.” You were not above pleading, not now when you could barely smell the food you so craved over your own stench.

Eddie pursed his lips, evidently debating whether or not to act on your request. He nodded and looked up at you from under long, dark lashes.

“Okay. But if you do anything it’ll hurt you.” You gulped and nodded. You knew what he meant by ‘it’.

Eddie tore off your right binding with a swift rip. You flinched and cursed under your breath before wiping your face of any residue left from the previous nights. Despite not looking at Eddie you knew that he was watching you.

“Here.” Eddie handed you the fork and held out the box of steaming noodles.

Without hesitation you began to shovel the food into your mouth. As soon as the flavours touched your tongue you could scarcely hold back a moan. You had no thought of manners or ladylike behaviour in that moment; not when you were just trying to get as much sustenance as possible. 

You were about halfway through the box when you finally looked up at Eddie. You wiped your mouth on the back of your hand. 

Eddie’s eyes were dark and seemed to absorb light the little light in the room. Tendrils of jet black substance seemed to start spreading out from them. He dampened his lips like a hunter before devouring its prey.

“Eddie?” You uttered as you subconsciously leaned back in your chair. 

Eddie shook his head, seeming to rid himself of the darkness as he looked back at you. His eyes were wide with an uncharacteristic fear. He almost seemed to be concerned that he had scared you. 

“What was that?” You tentatively asked between mouthfuls of chow mein.

“Venom.” 

Suddenly, something strange happened. Something that rocked you to your very core. Eddie’s angular, concerned face was enveloped by teeth which spread into a huge grin. You remembered the face from the night you were abducted. Its milky eyes bore into your own as it watched you, ravenous.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Eddie…” the thing uttered as the dark substance began to absorb all of Eddie’s body. 

It rose to its full height. Your noodles fell to the ground with a mundane thud and spread all over the floor. You vainly tried to rip your left hands bindings away as it finished transforming. You kept your gaze down at your shaking fingers as they scratched at the duct tape to no avail. 

A black appendage flew out from Venom’s arm and held the back of your chair, raising it so that you were eyelevel with him. You looked down at the ground which seemed awfully far away at this moment in time. 

The other hand came to your chin and the gelatinous matter turned your face up at its own. You could smell its rancid breath. 

“Look at me,” It whispered. You continued to close your eyes, trying to convince yourself that it was all a sick, sick, nightmare. “Look at me!” It screamed at you.

You finally opened your eyes. 

“That’s better,” It purred in a content tone as it caressed your face with a terrifyingly gentle grip. “Delicious.” It continued. “Such supple, soft skin.” Its breath was hot on your ear. “I wonder what’s beneath.”

You leaned away from it and let out a gasp of pain when one if it’s claws cut into your cheek. A piercing pain and before you knew it ruby liquid was dripping down your face. You held back the tears that flooded your eyes.

“Oh no… what a pity,” The thing smirked before it’s thick, snakelike tongue darted out of its mouth and dragged itself over the trail of blood.

You let out a gasp and vainly tried to push it way. Which, to your utter surprise, worked. Somewhere between Venom’s tongue caressing you and being dropped you had vaguely heard someone scream “No!”.

You were dropped unceremoniously on the floor, your chair landing with a clatter and teetering slightly before settling on all four legs. You were breathing heavily and and your head was cloudy. You watched as Venom crashed to the floor and began to swiftly morph back into Eddie.

He crawled a few feet away from you before turning his terrified gaze to yourown. The only sound was that of both your rapid breathing.

Eddie stood up, his eyes wide. He shook violently as he moved toward the door. 

“I- I,” He stopped just before exiting and cast a look back at you. “I’m sorry.”

And with that you were left alone once more and this time you dissolved into sobs.

***

You didn’t know how long it was until you were rudely awakened yet again but all you knew was that your whole body ached and your face was still damp with tears. The door had opened and shut swiftly.

“Hello?” You called tentatively as the light was still off. Eddie would always illuminate the concrete prison when he entered. “Eddie?” You continued as you heard footsteps moving toward you.

Suddenly, the small white torch from an IPhone illuminated you. You put one hand in front of your eyes, shielding them from the sudden and invasive brightness. The floating torch advanced on you slowly.

“Oh my god…” A woman’s voice breathed softly. “Eddie what’ve you done.”

The stranger put the phone down on the floor and allowed it to cast the both of them in a half light. Almost like one were telling a ghost story. 

She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her frame was small, she wore a damp raincoat and her face was painted for a date. She watched you with concerned eyes.

“Help me, please,” You pleaded. “I just want to go home,”

The woman bit her lip and indecision crossed her face. 

“I’ll get you out, okay?” You nodded in understanding. “Just- just hold tight.” 

“Hold tight?” You repeated incredulously. 

“Don’t get yourself hurt and I’ll be back for you, okay? I’ll handle this.” The woman had picked up her phone and was already backing away.

“No, no, no! Wait! Please!” You called, moving your chair forward with great scrapes. “Don’t leave me here!” Your voice broke on the last word.

The door closed with a mundane click and you were left in the company of the impenetrable darkness and your body wracking sobs.

You had never felt more alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudoes, and for your bookmarks! It means so much to me :)
> 
> Follow me over on tumblr @http://its-negans-lucille.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie slammed the door with a crash. It creaked ominously amongst Eddie’s heaving breaths. His fists were bone white and clenched so hard that his nervously bitten fingernails dug into him palm leaving crimson crescent moons. He slammed one fist against the wall with a great yell of primal rage.

“What did you do?!” Eddie screamed at the crack that now riveted through the wall.

“Don’t you mean what did we do?” The creature’s voice seemed to caress the very parts of Eddie’s mind that he desperately tried to withhold from its grasp.

“No! I didn’t do anything!” Eddie answered, his voice strangled as he turned his back to the wall. “You, you’re the one who’s ruining this!”

“I think you forget that you’re the one who designed to keep her, Eddie,” The creature’s tone was shorter now, losing patience. “I’m simply the hunter delivering a fine pelt to its liege.”

“I don’t want this,” Eddie’s voice broke and he slid down the wall. He felt his back scrape against the brick; he didn’t care. The pain was welcome these days. “I never wanted this… I just wanted her,” He raked his finger through his hair as his eyes welled with frustrated tears.

“You may need to rethink your methods if you think this is the way to attract a wo-”

“Shut up!” Eddie’s throat positively seized by the raw emotion that he conducted into his vocal chords. “I didn’t want it to be like this. I didn’t want you. I didn’t want her like this. I didn’t want any of this!”

“We all must reconcile with the card we’ve been dealt, Eddie,” It’s soft, calm and, under different circumstances, almost sensuous voice murmured.

“Not everyone has a fucking monster bonded to them!” Eddie banged his head back against the stone until he felt drippings of blood begin to fall down the curve of his neck. It was almost as if he were attempting to rid himself of the monster that had drawn him into this great mess.

Swiftly, it healed. 

“Eddie…” Venom whispered. 

Eddie refused to reward the symbiote with a response.

“What if I promise you that I’ll never touch her… never in that way?” It proposed like one would propose a business deal. “Would that satisfy you, Eddie? Would that soothe your angst?”

A moments silence.

“There’s a catch, isn’t there?”

“You know me so well,”

“What is it?” Eddie asked suspiciously, his breath held as he stared at the desolate room.

“You have to finally accept me. Acclimatize to your new normal. I’m with you forever, Eddie. You can never get rid of me. Stop trying.” A pause before its rattling voice struck down his hope. “Stop trying or it’ll be her that pays.”

***

Anne stood outside the dingy apartment. It had been a few days since their previous meeting and that had only set her on edge more. She shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously and turned her head at any siren or scurrying rat. She had brought a pocket knife which she stored in her back pocket if anything got violent before her plan was to take fruition.

She had requested a sedative from Dan who, with a questioning look, begrudgingly gave her. He had attempted to lecture her, ask her what she was doing, why she was taking a sedative to me her ex. All of these questions were valid but Anne simply brushed them off with a coy smile and a flick of her hair. Dan was all but putty in her hands after that.

Anne raised her shaking knuckle to the door and with a final breath of resolve rapped hardly on the scratched oak door.

She watched as the light which emanated from the peephole was momentarily blocked out before the door swung open. 

Eddie was wrapped in a baggy, grey sweatshirt and dark jeans. His eyes were bloodshot, more than usual that is. He had an artificial smile plastered on his thick lips as he greeted her.

“Annie. I- I didn’t know you were coming over? I woulda cleaned up.” A false chuckle followed by an anxious shift of weight. 

“Yeah- ah, sorry about that,” She allowed a soft, a girlishly awkward laugh as she avoided the man-who-had-a-woman-in-his-basement’s gaze. “Can I come in?”

Eddie’s eyes darted suspiciously to her own before a brisk nod and a murmured “Sure”.

Anne stepped inside the dirty apartment which smelled like it had a dead corpse rotting within. She coughed and held a hand to her nose.

“It smells like something’s died in here, Eddie? When was the last time you cleaned?” She questioned his back as he moved to the coffee machine.

“Ah- yeah… I’ve been… sick. Haven’t really had the energy to clean,” He brushed of easily as he turned, bracing his large hands on the counter in an easy, nonchalant manner. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He smiled weakly before adding a manufactured cough.

“Oh… no reason,” Anne replied as she skirted around the apartment. 

There was a large mound of laundry in the corner. She allowed herself a few deep breaths as she formulated a plan to broach the topic she was so desperately attempting to avoid. She turned to Eddie and, as calming and as naturally as she could, let her hand wander into her purse. She felt the cold sting of the sedative in the leather compartment. It gave her a sense of calm despite the dire situation she was getting herself into.

“Hey, uh, since you’re sick,” Anne placed a large emphasis on the word. “I could do some of your laundry when I’m going down? You do yours in the basement, right?” 

Anne knew immediately that she had struck the right chord as Eddie tensed, rigid as a board. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” He attempted to wave her off but she could see the anxiety dancing in his dark eyes. “I can do it another time.”

Anne moved to the laundry and began shovelling piles of clothes into her arms. “I insist.” She smiled, standing up straight with a small mountain of dirty laundry.

“No,” Eddie’s voice was harsh, inhuman; it sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. Eddie evidently noticed as he softened his voice and took a step forward. “The machines are broken anyway.”

“All of them?”

“Yes.”

Anne quirked an eyebrow at her ex-fiancé, her eyes dancing with fear. She stood her ground however, her head tilted defiantly at the man whom she had loved for so long. 

“How about I call a mechanic to get them checked out?” She breathed; her voice barely above a whisper. 

“No!” Eddie screamed, his face momentarily masked in obsidian darkness with huge, milky white eyes. His voice was distorted and held an air of total and complete control that Anne could scarcely stop herself from running.

She jumped back, dropping the laundry. The darkness swiftly was enveloped once again, leaving the shocked eyes of Eddie Brock. Though, within that surprise there was a realisation which seemed to crush him from the inside out.

“You know.” His voice was low like a foreboding rumble of thunder.

“Know about the woman you have tied up in the basement? Yeah, I know.” She stepped closer to Eddie, her friend, her past lover. “What the fuck’re you doing, Eddie?” She implored him. “You’re lucky no one aside me knows. You’re lucky I haven’t gone to the cops!”

“You don’t understand…” Eddie spluttered, shaking his head. 

“What don’t I understand, Eddie. Huh? What about the fact that you’ve kidnapped a person don’t I understand?” She called, her hand snaking into her purse without Eddie noticing as he grappled for a possible excuse.

“She… I need her, Anne! She- I’m lonely. I have no one. You have Dan and I have nothing. I- I just need something. And she’s that thing.” He rubbed at his eyes as he avoided hers.

“And you thought the solution was to kidnap her? Eddie… Jesus fucking Christ.” She turned around and shook her head.

“We need her,” A twisted voice murmured dangerously. “We want her.”

Anne froze. Her joints refused to move as fear pulsed through her body. 

“Why’ve you gone quiet now, Annie?” It breathed. The floorboards creaked as the great thing shifted its weight closer to her. “Don’t you have something you want to say to us?”

Anne allowed her hand to inch slowly toward the horse grade tranquiliser sunk stupidly deep in her purse. There was a distinctive heavy breathing as the light began to dim; silently eclipsed by a monster she used to call her partner.

“Look at us, Anne,” the old, shoddy quality floorboards creaked as the thing began to move toward where Anne stood. Finally, she felt the cold sting of metal on her chipped nails. “Look at us!”

The towering, extra-terrestrial beast snaked one huge, clawed, hand around her upper arm, turning her body so she had no choice by to stare into those humanity devoid eyes.

Anne squeezed her own sapphire eyes shut as she pulled the tranquiliser from her bag with all the strength she could muster. She used whatever almost supernatural strength the adrenaline coursing through her veins had graced her with to shove said tranquiliser into its body. 

The thing let out a large screech, its mouth seemed to unhinge like a snake as its teeth seemed to fuse back into Eddie’s dark hair. For a moment it looked like a dreadful diadem which crowned the man she once knew. This was before they disappeared completely along with the coal coloured, gelatinous liquid.

It must have only been a few seconds but to Anne it felt like an eternity. Eddie now lay on the floor, his eyes rolled back into his head and his face still held the surprised yet anguished features of a man who hadn’t been expecting this turn of events.

Anne remained in the place the beast had caught her, chest heaving. Suddenly reached her arm out, looking for some kind of grip. She crumpled, falling down the wall until she crashed at the base of it and curled herself into a foetal position.

Hot tears streamed down Anne’s face, her eyes trailed down her arm, set on the deep scratches which now dripped on the wooden floor with a mundane drip, drip, drip. She realised that she still had the empty tranquiliser gun clutched tightly in her hands. She threw it away from her aside it had burned her. 

Though she could happily remain on the floor of the tiny studio apartment for hours she knew she had to get up. She knew she had to do what she came here to do.

She had to save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops sorry ive been MIA for like.... 3/4 months,,,,, i lost some inspo and have exams but i remember i had this in my drafts!! i hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @ http://its-negans-lucille.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
